Peer-to-peer (P2P) computing or networking is a distributed application architecture that partitions tasks or work loads between “peer” devices. Conventional peers are equally privileged, equipotent participants in the application. Peers make a portion of their resources, such as processing power, disk storage or network bandwidth, directly available to other network participants, without the need for central coordination by servers or stable hosts. Peers are both suppliers and consumers of resources, in contrast to the traditional client-server model where only servers supply, and clients consume. Peer-to-peer systems often implement an overlay network, built at application layer, on top of the native or physical network topology. Content is typically exchanged directly over the underlying Internet Protocol (IP) network.
A substantial software development effort has to be made in order to implement a peer-to-peer system, which typically requires a certain level of knowledge of back end server systems, Web protocols, database organization, and the like. Furthermore, a substantial amount of coding (e.g., thousands of lines of code) may be required in order to build and support a peer-to-peer application. Many software developers, e.g., JavaScript® coders, may primarily be involved in a JavaScript® coding on a client-side, for example, on a web browser. These professionals may not be familiar, or have a lot of experience with, development that has to occur on the back end in order to develop a peer-to-peer application. Accordingly, additional time, effort, and resources involving additional training and experimenting may be spent for developing a viable peer-to-peer application.